1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to superconducting wires and methods for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A superconductor is a material that can conduct electricity or transport electrons from one atom to another with no resistance. This means no heat, sound, or any other form of energy would be released from the material when it has reached “critical temperature” (Tc). Superconductors can be widely applied to a field such as power generation, power transmission, and energy storage.
In US2003130128A1 published on Jul. 10, 2003, Han discloses a method for making a superconducting wire. The method includes steps of: dissolving fine superconducting precursor powder in an organic solvent to form a mixture; coating the mixture on a silver wire or silver alloy wire; and sintering the wire coated with the mixture on a low temperature and a high temperature respectively to obtain a superconducting wire. Furthermore, the superconducting wire can be rolled to a desired size. However, a plurality of micropores will result in the superconducting wire because removing the organic solvent completely in subsequent processing is difficult. Furthermore, the strength of the silver wire or silver alloy wire is not high enough to suffer the processing of sintering and rolling.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an improved superconducting wire and a method for making the same.